


You want me

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Anal Sex, Dominance, Ian Gallagher In Love, Insecure Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Sweet Ian Gallagher, soldier kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: The Gallaghers are in the foster system again. Ian was lucky, he has two nice foster parents who have three other foster kids in their care right now - one of them happened to be a hot, blue-eyed thug that he had to share a room with.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	You want me

The Gallaghers were in the system - again. Ian was put into a foster home. The foster parents seemed nice so far, they had three other foster children: a little girl called Emma and the siblings Mickey and Mandy.

The girls had their own rooms, but Ian had to share his room with Mickey. They were around the same age, so it wasn't much of a problem. Maybe Mickey was a year older, he thought he had seen him in school once or twice.

However, Mickey was hot. That was the first thought Ian had when he saw him.  
Mickey ignored him most of the time.  
He wasn't exactly talkative, he wouldn't even smile at anyone that wasn't his sister.

Ian couldn't help but find him even more attractive with every time Mickey rolled his eyes at him or grunted at him.  
He liked the cold thug bad boy image - it was an insane turn on. At home the only guys he got to fuck were old losers or needy teenagers.

Today, Ian was home first. Mickey had to meet with his probation lady (he just came out of juvie), Mandy was still in school and his foster mom was shopping while the foster dad was probably still at work.

Ian enjoyed this time. It would only happen on Wednesdays that he was alone. So, he usually used the time for all kinds of activities he'd rather not do in Mickeys presence.

Being constantly near the guy, sharing a room with him, seeing him undress had the consequence that he was horny all the time.

Ian lifted his mattress up and pulled his gay porn magazines out.  
Naked buff men showing off their abs and fat cocks.

Mickey didn't look like those men. Not even close, he was short and pale, he had defined muscles in his arms, and he was strong, but his body wasn't ripped - and didn't need to be. His hands looked rough, his eyes were cold and hard and had such a deep blue it seemed unnatural.  
Ian thought of Mickey as ten times hotter than all those guys in his magazine.

He got on his bed and loosened his belt.  
But then he noticed something - he looked through the magazine's again.  
One was missing.

That was weird. Ian got up and looked under his mattress again. Nothing. He also couldn't find it under his pillow or in the drawers of the dresser.

But his porn magazines couldn't just vanish into thin air now could it? Maybe his foster mom found it and threw it away - but why would she? And why only one?

So, the final conclusion was that someone must have stolen it.  
But who would steal his porn magazines? Emma was too young. Mandy? She was eleven, why would she look for gay porn under Ian's bed?

His foster parents? Maybe the foster dad was secretly gay - but then he would have tried it on Ian already, wouldn't he? He was kind of a magnet for old, married perverts.

That left Mickey.  
Mickey shared a room with him. It was the easiest thing for him to steal anything from him - but why his porn?  
Apart from the fact that Ian thought Mickey was straight.

Ian looked over to Mickeys bed, if the Milkovich would catch him going through his stuff he'd be dead.

In bit his bottom lip and walked over to Mickeys half of the room.  
He lifted the mattress of the bed and yeah - There was his magazine.

Mickey actually stole his gay porn. This was so weird on so many different levels.  
Apparently, Mickey was gay - good news for Ian. But why would he steal Ian's porn instead of buying some himself?

Ian thought about just taking the magazine back - but then Mickey would know that Ian went through his stuff... well Mickey went through his stuff first so there was that. But still, Mickey would probably get mad at him for going through his stuff and stealing the magazine back and for knowing this little preference secret about him.

Ian heard a door being thrown shut somewhere - a noise that could only come from Mickey - so Ian quickly put the magazine back under Mickeys bed and hid the rest under his own bed.

Mickey entered the room.  
"Hey Mick, you're home early."  
Mickey just grunted and flopped down on his bed, "Probation skank had another meeting."  
Ian nodded, he knew from prior conversations, that it was best not to say anything else unless Mickey kept the conversation going - and so far, he never did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been two weeks since Ian had found the gay porn under Mickeys bed. Since then he had bought new magazines and - just like he anticipated - one went missing again.

Ian asked himself what the fuck was going on in Mickeys head that he thought stealing Ian's porn mags was a good idea - as if he wouldn't notice one of them suddenly going missing.

Ian had actually planned to visit his brother, who was in another foster home than him, today but then Lip changed their plans in favour of going out with a girl.

So, Ian was at the foster home earlier than he was supposed to. From the absence of shoes and noise Mickey seemed to be the only one here.

Ian went upstairs to their room, he heard low music from inside. Ian opened the door and was confronted with a surprising view:

Mickey Milkovich lay naked on his bed, thrusting a dildo in and out of himself, the porn magazine with the military theme in front of him.

Both boys froze when Ian entered the room.

"Holy fuck", Ian whispered. This was undoubtedly the hottest scene Ian had ever seen.  
Mickey quickly pulled the blanket over his body, "Get the fuck out!", he yelled at him, "Can't you fucking knock?"

Ian was still looking at him with wide eyes.  
"Get the fuck out, Red!", Mickey Took a cup that was standing next to the bed and threw it at Ian.  
But Ian didn't even think about getting out.  
Mickey pulled the dildo out of his hole and got up from the bed, the blanket tightly around his body.

The ginger closed the door behind him and came closer.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
Ian couldn't help himself, Mickey was incredibly hot and sexy, especially when he had a cock up that beautiful, round ass.

Ian stood in front of Mickey now, who backed off against the wall.  
"Fucking hell", Mickey mumbled, " You really got a talent for making awkward situations even worse!"

Ian just grinned at him dirtily and then sank to his knees. Mickey stared down at him perplexed.  
Ian found the slit of the blanket and pushed the two ends away to have Mickeys cock in front of him.

Without further think process or warning he ran his hands up Mickeys thighs and took his dick into his mouth.  
Mickey let a low moan escape.

Ian swirled his tongue around Mickey's tip, let his dick slide in and out of his mouth. Mickey involuntarily thrusted his hips forwards, shoving his cock deeper into Ian's throat - the Gallagher didn't even gag, he just moaned around him, he used one hand to massage the other boys balls and with the other hand he held on to Mickey, groping that perfect ass.

Mickey ran his hand through Ian's red hair, pulling him closer, gently tugging on the roots.

Eventually Ian pulled back and got back up, before Mickey could register Ian moved, the Gallagher had him already turned around and pushed against the wall, he pressed his crotch into his ass so Mickey could feel his boner.

"I want to fuck you", Ian mumbled and ran his hands up Mickeys body, his lips at Mickeys neck so he could whisper into his ear, "Say, you want me too."  
Mickey could only let out a low moan in response.  
"You want me to fuck you.", Ian whispered, his hot breath against Mickeys cool skin drove the Milkovich crazy, "Say, you want it."  
"I want you to fuck me", Mickey groaned.

Ian smirked, grabbed Mickeys shoulder and pushed him back on the bed.  
Mickey pushed the dildo and the magazine away and positioned properly, holding his ass out for Ian.

Ian pulled his shirt off himself and opened his pants. He quickly got his rock hard cock out and got a condom from his bedside table.

Mickey jerked himself off in the meantime, growling at the ginger to hurry up.  
Ian took the lube that still lay on Mickeys bed from his jerk off session, and lubed himself up.

Thanks to the rather big dildo he didn't need to prep Mickey any further and could just sink right into that beautiful ass.

Mickey was on all fours on his bed and tightly grabbed the sheets, moaning and grunting lowly while Ian fucked him hard, the bed was moving with every thrust and Mickey was thankful that no one else was in the house.

Ian had his hands on Mickeys hips, his hole was tight and warm, Ian had trouble to control himself. He didn't want to go too hard or too fast in case he could hurt Mickey.

But Mickey just moaned "faster, come on, Gallagher that all you got? Fuck me faster!"  
Ian smirked and thrusted into him faster, like Mickey wanted. The Milkovich jerked himself off to Ian's thrusts.

Their skin slapped together loudly, the bed moved with them, the headboard banged against the wall over and over again.  
Ian grunted lowly, " Fuck, you're so good", he whispered between grunts, what made Mickey chuckle in response.

Mickey stroked himself and tried to keep his noises down what seemed impossible with Ian's fat cock sliding in and out of him in a quick pace.

"Fuck, I'm close", Ian moaned eventually.  
"Don't you dare, Gallagher. Don't stop."  
Ian grinned and kept fucking him, doing his best to not come on spot upon hearing Mickeys raspy voice.

Ian tried to think about something unsexy enough to prevent him from coming before the Milkovich. Boobs, girls, pussies.  
That didn't even work, Mickeys ass felt too good, his noises were too sexy and the view of Mickeys body in front of him, seeing his cock sliding in and out of that perfect bubble butt, was too fantastic to look away.

He dug his fingers into Mickeys hips.  
The Milkovich groaned, his hand around his dick going in a similar rhythm as Ian's thrusts.

Mickey came on the sheet underneath him with a long, deep moan. Ian grinned at the noise and finally let go as well and came deep inside of the Milkovich.

The two boys panted heavily, Ian pulled out of him and sat back on the bed. Mickey sat across from him on the other side of the bed.

"I go take a shower", Mickey announced after a minute of silence and quickly disappeared out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the evening Ian was about to go to sleep.  
Mickey already lay in his bed.  
Ian looked at him and bit his lip.

He was crushing on the thug for a while now and finally got to fuck him.  
He just didn't know... did that change anything between them now?  
He wanted it to change something.

He knew, Mickey wasn't talkative, they wouldn't talk about what they did today or what it meant.  
So, Ian had to let actions speak. He decided to just try his luck with the Milkovich - try if he was at least open to fuck again.

He walked over to Mickeys bed and sat down on the edge.  
"The fuck do you want, Gallagher?", Mickey mumbled.  
"You", Ian whispered and sneaked his hand underneath his blanket, wandering down his body.

"Hands off, Red.", he said grumpily and shoved his hand away. "The fuck makes you think I'd do that again with you?"

Ian blinked a few times.  
"As if you didn't like it!"  
"I liked it alright. But that doesn't mean we're fucking boyfriend and girlfriend now - So fuck off."

That hurt Ian a bit.  
"Get back to your fucking bed, are you deaf? What you think we fuck once and that changes anything? You're still just the annoying little ginger you were before."

"You didn't think of me as so little when I was inside of you so deeply your moans could be heard two blocks over."  
Mickey took his pillow and hit Ian with it.  
"Fuck off!"

Ian got up from the bed angrily.  
"At least give me back my magazine then!"  
"No"

Ian stomped over to his own bed.  
"Fuck you"  
"Never again, bitch"  
"Your loss"  
"Oh please, as if my dildo isn't bigger than your cock anyways."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was frustrated.  
He still had a crush on the Milkovich but by now was annoyed by himself for it.

Mickey really wasn't that great!  
.... except his body... and his hair... and his eyes... and his ass... and his thug attitude that still would have Ian on his knees sucking his dick in an instant if Mickey would just let him.

But Mickey also blocked all of Ian's other sex-offers.  
Ian didn't even know what he did wrong.

But he knew, he wouldn't achieve his goal like this. He needed another plan.  
So, he decided on good old jealousy.

He knew one of the guys from his ROTC training was crushing on him.  
Sadly, not Ian's type in the slightest. But he decided to do him the favour of fucking him.

He took him home, knowing Mickey would be home soon too.

Right now, he took the guy from behind on his bed, similar to how he fucked Mickey.  
He hammered into him with his cock, drawing loud moans from the boy, both were still wearing half of their ROTC uniform.

Downstairs, Mickey came home through the front door and immediately heard the loud sex noises. The Milkovich rolled his eyes, the guy that apparently just got fucked by Gallagher's freckled dick, was way too loud. Even though Ian was good enough for no one needing to fake feeling pleasured, he could tell that this guy watched a few too many porn videos.

Mickey wasn't sure why Ian all of a sudden decided to fuck someone in their room so goddamn loudly. He never did that before.  
Usually, Ian fucked his guys in alleyways and under high school bleachers - Mickey knew that, because he once caught him... and maybe he even watched them and jerked off instead of interrupting them.

Mickey went upstairs and barged into the room. Looking boredly to the two on the bed.  
The bottom looked at him surprised and freaked out and screamed at him to get out, while Gallagher just looked at him in a challenging way.

"Could you hurry up failing with your miserable little plan here so I can go back into my room?", he asked, rolled his eyes and left again.

Ian sighed when Mickey closed the door again. He seemed totally unphased by him fucking someone else. Ian pulled himself out of the other guy, he was bored and disappointed now.  
"What? Why are you stopping?", the guy asked.  
"You're useless. Get out.", he said to him.  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Get out."

The guy scoffed and got up, he pulled his clothes back up.  
"You're an asshole Ian Gallagher!", he said and went to the door, "And your dick isn't as good as they say!"  
Ian chuckled at the blunt lie and the guy threw the door shut.

The guy ran downstairs where Mickey waited next to the staircase.  
"You can have him", he spat towards Mickey, "Stupid fucking asshole. He only used me to get to you, did he?", he put his boots back on, "Fuck this!"  
He stormed outside.

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at him.  
The Milkovich went back upstairs into his room, where Ian sat on his bed, he wore his camo pants and a tight black shirt.

"What was that all about Gallagher? You think I fuck you again if you pound that pathetic faggot? You think I get jealous or some shit?"  
Ian shrugged.  
"Instead of just trying to turn me on?"  
Ian looked up at him, "I tried!"  
"No, you begged. Fucking unsexy beggar."

Mickey went over to his bed and got Ian's magazine out from under his bed.  
It was the version with the porn dudes in army uniforms, he threw it next to Ian on the bed.  
Ian looked from the magazine to his camo pants to Mickey.

"So, what now, _Army_?", Mickey said to him. Ian got up from the bed and stood in front of him, he put one hand on the small of Mickey back and pulled him close, he looked down at him.  
"Well, that idiot left me hard.", he took Mickey's hand and made him cup his crotch so Mickey could feel his boner.  
Mickey looked up at Ian and licked his bottom lip.

Mickey palmed him through his pants.  
"That little bitch you just had faked its moans, but with that dick no one needs to fake", Mickey mumbled.  
"He said, my dick isn't good."  
"He's a liar."  
Ian grinned, he let his hands wander down Mickey's body to his jeans, he unzipped them and grasped his cock, he started jerking Mickey off.

Ian pushed Mickey's pans and boxers down until Mickey could step out of them.  
"Go lock the door, show that ass off a bit", he bit his bottom lip.

Mickey smirked and went to the door. Ian quickly got his dick out of his own pants, grabbed a condom and then followed him. When Mickey locked the door, he turned around again and was immediately pushed against it by Ian.  
"I'm gonna fuck you against this door.", he whispered against the skin of his neck.  
"What if it breaks?"  
"I won't stop pounding that ass until you come."  
Mickey groaned lowly.

Ian turned Mickey around and made him spread his legs slightly, so he had better access to his ass.  
He covered his fingers in spit and pushed two into Mickey.  
Mickey grunted and stuck his ass out in Ian's direction a bit more.

Mickey stroked his own dick while Ian prepped him quickly. He didn't want to lose too much time, since his foster mom could come back home any minute.

"Fuck me Ian, forget the prepping", Mickey said while Ian thrusted two fingers in and out of him.  
"But we don't want you to tear now, do we?"  
"I don't give a flying fuck, fuck me, Army."

Ian turned Mickey around again, he applied the condom and Mickey spit into his hand and spread his spit over Ian's dick as lube.  
"You think that's enough?"  
Mickey just nodded and wrapped his hands around Ian's neck. The Gallagher put his hands under Mickey's thighs and picked him up, trapping his body between his own and the door. Mickey seemed to be really turned on by the whole situation.

Ian took one hand from Mickey's thighs, holding him in place with his own bodyweight, and pushed his cock into the Milkovich. Mickey leaned his head back, against the door and moaned.

"Fuck, yeah, that's it."  
Ian smirked and put his hand back on his thigh, "So your dildo isn't enough after all, huh?"  
"Fucking move, Private Ryan."  
Ian grinned, kind of surprised about discovering Mickey's little soldier kink.

He started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of him. When he found a rhythm while being able to hold Mickey in place properly, he picked up his pace.

Their bodies were tightly pressed together, Ian leaned his head against Mickey's shoulder, his hot breath hit Mickey's skin while he moaned into his neck. Mickey had his eyes closed and mouth open, moans growing louder every time Ian thrusted faster or harder.

The Milkovich panted "Yes" and "Fuck" and let phrases about the army slip into his moans. Even though it was surprising to Ian, he found it strangely hot. Mickey's cock rubbed against Ian's stomach.

Mickey dug his nails into Ian's back, scratched deep marks, while Ian banged him against the door. The noise of the door bouncing against the hinges swallowed their breathless noises.

Mickey tried to rub his cock between Ian and his body to get more friction, since he had to hold on to Ian's neck. The ginger hit the right spot right now and Mickey let him know with a loud moan.

Suddenly, Mickey heard a noise from outside. His ears were pretty good, a side effect from growing up around his choleric father.

"Shit, stop, Ian, stop!", he hit Ian's shoulder.  
The Gallagher stopped in his movements confused and looked at him worried, "What?", he asked, hoping he didn't hurt him.

"I think I heard a car door, outside." Mickey panted.  
"You can hear that?"  
"She always fucking throws the door shut, let me down."  
Ian pulled himself out of Mickey and let him down.

But Mickey was far from being finished yet though.  
They heard the front door being opened and shut and Mickey waved Ian to follow him to the bed. He threw a few pillows on the ground, and placed his knees on them, leaning over the bed. Ian got the message, quickly got the lube to lube his dick up right this time and then got behind Mickey and pushed into him again.

Mickey hit his hand against his mouth to stifle the moan that wanted to escape. He dug his nails into his blanket and hid his face in it, while Ian went back to the quick, hard thrusts he just gave him at the door. Ian had one of his big, warm hands on his shoulder and one on his hip. Mickey grasped his dick with one of his hands, holding on to his bedsheets with the other.

Knowing that their foster mom was downstairs made it even hotter.  
The secrecy of it turned Mickey on, the thrill of being caught - it was a good kind of thrill since the foster mom wouldn't be able to kill him unlike his dad.  
Ian was behind him and felt incredibly good inside of him, while he was still wearing half of his ROTC uniform and he looked so fucking hot in it, in Mickey's eyes.

Ian finally found that spot again he was hitting before, and Mickey almost moaned out loud. Ian pressed his face against the side of Mickey's neck and chuckled.

"You need to be quiet"  
Mickey rolled his eyes. That was easier said than done.  
He tried to be as quiet as possible while Ian worked on making him cum.

"Shht", Ian made against his neck and bit down on the sensitive skin.  
"No fucking marks, you idiot"  
But Ian just chuckled, "I do what I want", he said playfully and when Mickey wanted to answer, it threatened to turn into a loud moan again - luckily Ian quickly put his hand against Mickey's mouth, shutting him up.

They were fucking against Mickey's bed, Ian couldn't go as hard as before to not move the bed and having it scratch loudly over the ground. One of Ian's hands was on Mickey's mouth, the other on his hip, nails digging into the soft flesh. Mickey stroked his dick faster, fisting the bedsheet, moaning into Ian's hand.

Mickey came and almost bit into Ian's hand, he clenched around Ian, who silenced his own moan by pressing his lips into Mickey's shoulder. Just a few thrusts after Mickey, he came as well, inside of the Milkovich.

They were silent and panted heavily for a moment.

"Fuck, that was good", Mickey whispered.  
Ian agreed wordlessly and pulled out of Mickey.

The two got up, Mickey needed a moment, he sat down on his bed, his legs were still shaking, Ian chuckled at him.  
"And you thought, you wouldn't need my dick anymore, because you have that dildo."

Mickey smirked.  
"Still doesn't change a thing, Gallagher. No coming to me in the middle of the fucking night. I'm not your fucking boyfriend, I'm not anything to you."  
"Oh yeah? So, what, when you're horny I'm just supposed to fuck you and you're gonna ignore me the rest of the time?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Yeah."

Ian pulled his pants up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"That's bullshit, I'm not one of your dildos, Mickey."  
"See, that's why I prefer dildos. They know their place and don't annoy me with their attitude."  
"They also don't fuck you as good as I do."

Mickey shrugged again.  
"Stop getting on my nerves, Red. If I want you, I want you, if not, then not. Deal with it. But remember, you started this game."  
"Okay, then I'm also ending it. I'm not letting you treat me like a sex toy."  
"Then don't", Mickey shrugged, "I'm not gonna be your wife just for that dick."  
"I didn't say anything about being my wife. But you could be nicer to me, that's all. And not ignore me. You know, be kind of... friends. Fuckbuddies if you want."  
"I don't. I don't need friends, or buddies. I need a fuck from time to time. If that's not the role you want, that's not my problem.", he said and got up from the bed, "I'm gonna take a shower."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that conversation it had been cold and silent between the two boys.

Mickey never really changed his behaviour towards Ian. But Ian had gotten his hopes up that there could be more between them when they fucked against the door the other day.  
The way Mickey had looked at him, told him to fuck him, scratched his back open. It was passionate and wild and horny and hot - it was everything Ian wanted out of a fuck.

But he didn't only want a fuck. He wanted more.  
He didn't even need Mickey to put the label "Boyfriend" on them, but he couldn't stand being ignored by Mickey day in day out and then to be available for sex when Mickey "felt like it".  
Ian wouldn't do that!

But he wanted to fuck Mickey again. He wanted to talk to Mickey. He wanted to spend time with the cold, hot thug. He knew, he had a playful, sweet side. He just wanted to see it.

Ian had started this whole thing, he knew that. And he said he ended it, even though he still had a crush on Mickey, and he really thought that was the end of it for now.

Ian came to the foster home in his ROTC uniform. He was home earlier than usual, when he opened the door, nothing seemed suspicious. Until he almost tripped over Mickey's shoes. Then he noticed another pair of shoes right next to them.

Ian frowned and quietly went upstairs.  
The closer he got to his room, the more he heard a certain noise.  
It was definitely Mickey moaning - just quieter than he did when Ian fucked him. And he heard the bed bouncing, when he stood right in front of the door.

Was Mickey just busy with his dildo or... Ian couldn't handle the thought of someone else being in there with Mickey right now. Was it really that easy for Mickey to replace him? Was he really just a talking dildo to the Milkovich?

At the thought Ian got angry. He pushed the door open and stormed into the room - and really Mickey was on all fours on the bed and some guy, he didn't know, had his cock buried in his ass.

"What the fuck?", was all the guy could say before Ian's fist landed in his face and he pulled the guy away from Mickey. The Milkovich flipped over on his back and just watched the scene, not interested in stopping Ian.

"Get the fuck out of here!", Ian yelled and pushed the stranger out of the room, throwing the door into his face. Then he went back to Mickey on the bed.

The Milkovich lay there, naked, his hand around his hard dick, he was panting and looking at Ian in his uniform.

Ian opened his jacket and threw it away, he got in front of Mickey, who spread his legs, looking up at Ian and biting his bottom lip.

Ian palmed his dick through his camo pants and swallowed hard while watching Mickey stroking himself. The Gallagher unzipped his pants, adrenalin and anger was still rushing through him - what probably was a bad combination.

He got his dick out lubed it up as quick as possible, Mickey was nodding desperately so Ian just slammed into him.

Mickey threw his head back, moaning loudly. Ian grabbed his legs and held them up, so he had better access.  
Neither of them said anything, Mickey wasn't able to form a coherent sentence anyways. He just moaned loudly in short, breathless moans.

Mickey fisted the blanket next to him, jerking his dick with his other hand while Ian fucked into him quickly.  
"Yes, firecrotch", Mickey panted. His toes curled in.  
Pleasure was written all over his face, Ian loved the sight in front of him.

Ian leaned down, Mickey's legs resting on Ian's shoulders, he put one hand on his shoulder, holding on to him while fucking him as hard as he could.

Mickey could only moan loudly and move his hand from the bedsheets into Ian's red hair, pulling him further down on him.

Their faces were only inches away from each other, Ian looked into Mickeys deep blue eyes, his hot breath hit his face.

He wanted to kiss him.

But Mickey leaned his head back, eyes closed, moaning and groaning, only giving Ian access to his neck.

Mickey pulled Ian's head closer to him, probably unintentionally. Ian smirked and playfully bit down on the sensitive skin on his neck.

Mickey let out a higher pitched noise.  
"I'm coming, army, don't stop", Mickey groaned, running his fingers through Ian's hair.

Mickey came a minute later, shooting his load over his own body.  
He let go of Ian's hair and lay on the mattress panting, looking up at Ian.

The Gallagher leaned back up, holding on to Mickeys legs. Mickey looked gorgeous, Red face, wild hair, closed eyes, cum sprinkled chest rising and falling. Ian didn't need long to cum deep inside of him, shooting his cum up into Mickeys guts, since he forgot the condom in the heat of the moment.

He pulled out of Mickey and let himself fall on the bed next to him.

Mickey chuckled and collected some of his cum from his body, he leaned over Ian and playfully pushed his finger to Ian's lips. Ian opened his lips and sucked on Mickeys finger.

Mickey grinned down at him and pulled his finger back out, Ian leaned up and wanted to pull Mickey in a kiss.

But the Milkovich put his hand on Ian's chest, he was still wearing his shirt, and pushed him back down.

"Come on, kiss me", Ian whispered.  
Mickey just grinned at him and shook his head.  
"I fucking command you, kiss me in the name of the US fucking army", Ian pushed Mickey down on the mattress and hovered over him.

Mickey smirked. He debated with himself whether he should give in or not.  
But if Ian was already so clever to play to his kinks, he deserved a kiss. And those lips just seemed too inviting to resist.

Mickey put his hand into Ian's red hair and pulled him down to kiss him.  
Ian was surprised that Mickey actually gave in.

He cupped Mickeys cheeks and kissed him back passionately.  
Mickeys pouty lips were surprisingly soft.

The kiss lasted far from long enough for Ian.  
They looked at each other, Mickeys expression was unreadable.

"You're beautiful", Ian just whispered when he looked down at him.

Mickey scoffed and pushed him back down on the bed next to him, causing Ian to sigh. Mickey sat up and looked at him.

"You're sweet, Gallagher", he said, "A pity I don't do sweet.", he looked at Ian's body, from his long legs in the uniform pants to his handsome, freckled face.

"Get yourself a sweet boyfriend", he advised him, "For your own sake. I'll go take a shower, your cum is leaking out of my ass."

With those words he got up and let the Gallagher lie there, sad and alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since that day it was just awkward between the two.  
Both did their best to not seduce the other one anymore.

Mickey even gave the magazine back, it randomly reappeared under Ian's matters.

Mickey didn't seem to be phased by any of it but then again, Ian couldn't read anything of Mickeys hard face and uncooperative body language.

But it was kinda hard on Ian.  
Not only did he still have a crush on him, it got worse. His body wanted to feel Mickeys again, his lips craved for Mickeys lips.

His feelings went deeper than he had initially thought.  
It was a weird sadness that overcame him every time Mickey would enter or leave a room without saying something to him or even looking at him.

Ian wasn't even sure what he missed or why he was so hurt. It wasn't like Mickey had ever been warm or emotional towards him. They fucked three times and kissed once. And after every fuck they had a sort of agreement it would never happen again- but this time it felt so final.

It was just his small, stupid teenage heart that wished Mickey would have a warm, fuzzy side that was just reserved for a special someone, that wished, he would be that special someone.  
The small, stupid teenage heart that cracked when Mickey rejected him. That cracked deeper when Mickey made clear, that he just wanted Ian as sextoy from time to time. That broke when Mickey told him to get a sweet boyfriend and left him on the bed.

It's been two weeks since that day.  
Ian really hoped, Fiona or Frank would get him out of here soon.

He was still working on some schoolwork, while Mickey was already in bed.  
The Milkovich sighed loudly, "Fuck's sake Gallagher, can't you finish that tomorrow or downstairs? The light is too bright to sleep."  
"I'm almost done", Ian mumbled.  
He heard Mickey scoffing and turning in his bed.

There was the silence between them again.  
Ian felt awfully tense in the quiet room, until Mickey's soft snoring indicated that the Milkovich had fallen asleep.

Ian finished his homework, he yawned and looked to Mickey.

He just noticed that Mickey usually always went to sleep first, and yet, Ian had never properly seen him sleep.

He went over to his own bed and took off his clothes, Mickey had turned away from the desk light and was now facing Ian's side.

He looked beautiful when he was asleep. He looked calm... and peaceful... he looked warm and welcoming. He looked like what Ian hoped he was underneath all the silence that, undoubtedly, came from a horrible childhood – Ian figured that, since he and his sister shared this cold silence.

An urge following, he walked over to Mickey bed and lay down next to him. There wasn't much space, but Ian managed to lie next to him without waking him up.  
He just wanted to be close to this calm, warm Mickey for one minute.

Ian lay on his side and looked at him, he stopped himself from touching his soft skin or his black hair. But he couldn't help but to notice his beauty yet again.

Beautiful certainly wasn't the first word most people would use to describe Mickey.  
Most of the time, he was dirty, or he frowned and grunted at everyone, letting the raw beauty disappear in favour of an ugly reputation. Often, he was injured, his pale skin torn on his knuckles, and turning blue and green around his eye.

But right now, his beauty was untouched, he was freshly showered, and the smell of cigarettes was faded.

Ian really only lay there for five minutes before going back to his own bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian kept doing it.  
It made him feel better.

He and Mickey didn't talk during the day, but at night, Ian started on his homework shortly before Mickey went to bed and when he was asleep, Ian lay next to him for a few minutes.

Sometimes he watched him sleep, sometimes he dreamed about them together, sometimes he just stared into nothingness and listened to Mickey breathing.

But he never touched Mickey inappropriately. He wasn't interested in fucking or touching the sleeping boy, he just wanted to be close to him and look at him from time to time.  
It wasn't wrong.

It's been around 12 nights that he had spent lying next to Mickey.  
But tonight, it was later than usual when he wanted to go to bed.  
He knew, if he would lie down next to Mickey now, he would probably fall asleep right now – and that would be damn hard to explain the next morning.

Ian sighed and took his clothes off. He lay down in his own bed and moved around until he found a good sleeping position. He closed his eyes.

A second later he heard shuffling from the other bed, feet hitting the ground and walking over.  
Ian opened his eyes again and looked up at Mickey, who stood in front of him, hands on his hips.

"You didn't do it this time.", he whispered.

Ian blinked a few times in the dark.  
"What?"  
"You can't just put your warm ass body next to me every night for two weeks until I got used to it and then stop. I didn't stay up all hours of the nights waiting for you to get to bed, for you to just going to your bed!"

Ian was confused.  
"You... what?"  
"Scoot over"  
"What?"  
"Scoot the fuck over, Gallagher!"

Ian made space on his bed for Mickey and the Milkovich slipped under the blanket to lie next to him.  
"You knew...", Ian asked quietly.  
"You really thought you could come into my bed every night without me noticing?"  
"Why didn't you say something?", he felt his face heating up.

There was a pause.  
"I didn't mind it", he answered eventually, "And now I'm used to it."  
"You stayed up waiting for me to come into your bed", Ian only now really realized this.  
"Don't judge me. It's winter and you're warm."  
"It's spring."  
"It's fucking cold in this room and you're a damn heater. And heaters don't talk, they heat."

Ian was confused. He had no idea what was going on right now, but he decided to just enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Ian woke up, his body halfway draped over Mickey's.  
One of his leg was between Mickeys, his hand rested on his chest, his head on his shoulder. Mickey's arm was around Ian's neck, his hand in Ian's red hair.

Ian sat up and scooted away from Mickey – he was sure, if the Milkovich would wake up to find Ian this close, he would freak out – or just say hurtful things again.

Mickey made an unhappy noise.  
Now, Ian realised what woke him up in the first place – it was the alarm on his phone waking him up for school. He quickly silenced his phone.

Mickey sighed and rolled to his side.  
"Why are you so far away?", he mumbled.  
"I... what?"  
"Smothering me all night long with your hot ass body and in the cold morning you run away, stupid Gallagher."  
Ian bit his lip and lay back down.

Mickey smiled at him, put his hand back into Ian's hair and kissed him gently.

"I thought you don't like sweet."  
Mickey shrugged, "Can't I enjoy sweet for one night?"  
"You could enjoy it every night.", Ian whispered.

Mickey licked his bottom lip, "I'm not that kind of guy, Ian. I told you, get yourself a sweet boyfriend... Stop coming to my bed at night, I'll never be what you want to see in me, alright? This ain't a fucking rom-com movie."  
"Why won't you even try? Do you really not like me at all?"  
Mickey sighed, "See, that's why I don't do this kind of shit. I'm not talking about fucking feelings. I don't want to, I won't.", he got up from the bed, "Just fucking listen to me for once, okay? Now, get up, get your ass to school or some shit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, Ian started to think it was his own fault.  
Mickey wanted to have one sweet night and because of Ian's demands it turned into a fight. Mickey was probably right – this would never work out.

Ian was back to feeling sad and now Mickey didn't seem so cold and distant as he did before, he seemed kinda sad too – but maybe Ian also just imagined that.

A week later, they all sat together at the dinner table: the foster Parents, Emma, Ian and the Milkovich siblings.  
This was a foreign concept for the Milkoviches who prior to this foster family never seemed to have a dinner together with their family. But here they had to spend dinner like this every evening and talk about their day – Mickey naturally refused to talk most of the time or just said "okay" or "we're all gonna die eventually, so there's that"

Ian held on tightly to every bit of "normal family" feeling he got, even though he missed his siblings.

This evening, his phone vibrated while Mickey just grunted in response to how his day was.  
"Ian, no phones at the table."  
That was a stupid rule in Ian's eyes, Ian just sighed and wanted to silence his phone, but then read the message he just got.

 **Fi** : good news! Found Frank! Getting all of you home by next week hopefully, love you

Ian started grinning.  
"Ian, please put the phone away", the foster dad said.  
"Sorry, but my sister just texted that she found my dad and that me and my siblings can get home again."

"Wow, I'm happy for you", the foster mom smiled, "We will miss you though. Why don't you tell us about your day now, even though we just heard your highlight?"

Ian smiled, "Well, same as usual, school and stuff... but I got a date for tomorrow. Seems nice... sweet."

Ian couldn't resist to look over to Mickey for a second, the Milkovich stared at his plate, holding his fork tightly.

"Oh, that's nice", the foster mom said smiling brightly, "What are your plans?"  
Ian shrugged, "Not sure, we meet up after school."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey couldn't place the feelings rushing through him when Ian said he would leave soon – he thought he would feel happy or relieved, but it was quite the opposite.

It was even harder to place his feelings when Ian said he had a date with some "sweet" guy.  
So, he finally did what Mickey told him to do. Good for him.  
And yet, Mickey felt like punching someone or something because of it.

Like usual, when he felt anything, he hated it and wanted it to go away.

The only thing he hated more than feeling things was expressing his feelings.  
Talking about it, he loathed it. It quite honestly scared him. And it angered him that it was so fucking easy for other people – like Ian.

 _"Do you really not like me at all?"_  
Of course, he liked the skinny ginger. He had liked him from the beginning, he found him attractive from the beginning – that's what had scared him and let him be cold and distant towards Ian. Unfortunately, the fucker was turned on by exactly that behaviour.

He liked his smile, his grin, his laugh. His face, his freckles everywhere, his body, his cock. His stupid jokes and ability to make everyone around him smile. His body temperature, his kiss, his lips, his body on his, his hug, feeling him lying next to him.

He liked that the Gallagher was sweet. A trait you didn't find in a lot of southside kids, especially not in the foster system.  
But what scared him about Ian being sweet was, that he liked it. He liked Ian being sweet with him. He couldn't handle that.

He had advised Ian to get a boyfriend who was just as sweet.  
So, it was naturally, that Mickey had to check, who Ian was about to take on a date. What was the reason he followed him after school – at least that's what he told himself.

Mickey couldn't trust his eyes when he saw who Ian was meeting under the high school bleachers – Noah Buck.

Noah was an idiot. A complete stupid asshole loser. He was a bad fuck, too. He was a cheater, Mickey knew that, because he fucked him while Noah had a boyfriend. He was plain dumb and insensitive and a selfish lover. He was far from "sweet" or "nice"

Mickey couldn't let Ian go on a date with this asshole!

Ian and Noah talked for a few seconds, smiled at each other and made plans for what they were about to do – Mickey knew, Noah only had sex in mind, and Mickey wouldn't let this piece of shit use the sweet Ian.

Without thinking about it any further, he stepped in. He went up to Noah and shoved him away, he punched him to the jaw while he heard Ian yelling at him behind him.  
"Mick, what are you doing?"  
"Get out of here you piece of shit!", Mickey spat at Noah and wanted to punch him again, but Ian got a hold on his wrist and pulled him back.

"Mick! What the fuck?"  
"You can't go on a date with this loser, Ian! He's a cheater and liar, he ain't fucking sweet, he's far from it!"  
"What is it to you?", Ian asked loudly, he was angry and didn't even notice Noah hastily leaving the scene.  
"He is not good enough for you, Ian! I'm not letting you date his sorry ass!", he yelled at him.

"Then your sorry ass should fucking date me!", Ian yelled back.  
"I can't!"  
"Why the fuck not?"  
"Because I'm not good enough either!"

The words just slipped out, he screamed them into his face.  
He didn't say he wouldn't want to date him. He just told him he wanted to, but he couldn't. Because he himself didn't feel deserving of Ian.

Mickey hadn't even had the chance to get to this point himself in his head. His brain just puked the words out without ever getting to this conclusion in the first place.

They stared at each other in silence.

"Wha... Why would you think that?", Ian asked calmly, confused.

Mickey pressed his lips together, "I- Fuck, no, I'm going home. I shouldn't have gotten between you and Noah", he mumbled and quickly left Ian standing alone under the high school bleachers.

Ian had stayed there alone in the cold for a few minutes until he went back to the foster house as well.

He followed the trace of Mickey's jackets and boots upstairs to their room.

Mickey lay on his bed, staring silently at the ceiling.

"Mickey?", he whispered.  
No response.

Ian sighed, closed the door, locked it and walked over to the Milkovich.  
"So, the reason you pushed me away all those times is... that you think you're not good enough for me?"  
Mickey still didn't say anything.

"That's Bullshit, Mick. You didn't even try being with me, or just being my friend for a week. You have no idea who I deserve. You think a lot higher of me than you should."

Mickey sighed.  
"Just forget what I said, Gallagher."  
"No. Stop with those fucking games, Mickey! Just tell me what you really feel for once, just once!", he wanted to be loud and aggressive, because he still felt angry... but in the end it was just begging.

Mickey looked at him, a weird sadness in his eyes, reached for Ian's hand and stroked with his finger lightly over Ian's freckled knuckles.

"I'm fucking scared", he whispered after what felt like an eternity, "If my dad finds out I fuck guys he's gonna kill me. Do you understand what that means? Even though he's in prison right now, I feel pure terror at the thought of being caught by anyone. I force myself to feel nothing most of the time, to not feel too attracted to the guys I fuck in secret, to not feel disgusted by the women I fuck so no one get's suspicious. I didn't feel... remotely good in years.", he didn't look at Ian's face, just counted the freckles on his hand, "You made me feel good. Not sexually... just by lying there next to me. It's you being sweet that gets me. But you need someone who can be sweet to you too. And that's not me, for sure."

Ian's family was supportive of him being gay. He had never felt fear or terror at the thought of anyone finding out. He had no idea how hard this must have been on Mickey, forcing himself to not feel anything for years.

But when he heard Mickey talking, he just wanted to set him free from this nightmare. He felt the urge to rescue him. He felt kind of happy to hear, that he was the only one who got Mickey to feel good. He wanted to keep making him feel good and happy.

"I don't need someone who is sweet, Mickey. I want someone who feels better when I'm sweet to him. I need someone I can make happy.", he leaned over Mickey and made him look at him, "Just give this a chance, Mick. Let me be your boyfriend. I promise, I will do anything to make you happy, I'll be your sweet boyfriend. Of course, I'd still fuck you in a very not-sweet way day in, day out if you want... But stop pushing me away out of stupid insecurities. I'm not letting you reject me because of them."

Mickey bit his bottom lip, "I'd be a bad boyfriend.", he whispered.  
"Were you ever in a real relationship?"  
"No"  
"Then how would you know?"  
"I'm not good at showing feelings, even less at talking about them. I'd just hurt unintentionally."

"I'm willing to risk it.", Ian said sternly.  
Mickey smirked the tiniest bit, "You ain't letting me say no, do you?"  
Ian shook his head, "Should I put on my uniform real quick and command you to be my boyfriend or will you finally say yes?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Okay, Gallagher, I'll be your boyfriend. But remember that I warned you.", he said, smirked and then pulled Ian down for a kiss.

Ian sighed relieved into the kiss. He pushed Mickey into the mattress and lay on top of him, kissing him full of longing and want.

"Too bad our timing is fucked", Mickey mumbled when they separated for a moment to regain their breath.  
"What?", Ian asked confused.  
"You're leaving soon, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, but my house isn't far away from here, we still go to one school together, and trust me, you can have great sex under those high school bleachers... or at my house."

Mickey smiled and kissed his sweet boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**5 Years later**

Ian just came home from work.  
The second he opened the door to their apartment he could already smell the heavenly dinner awaiting him.

He took his shoes off but kept his jacket on.  
Mickey didn't only have a kink for his ROTC uniform back then, but also for his EMT uniform now.

But turning his boyfriend on wasn't the first thing one Ian's list when he came home.  
Mickey still loved it when Ian was sweet to him.  
Ian knew, Mickey loved the delicate balance of sweet boyfriend and passionate, rough lover.

The Gallagher came into the kitchen.  
"Hey Babe"  
Mickey had given up pretending to hate the pet name by now. He secretly liked it when Ian called him things like that. So now he just smiled and looked at his boyfriend.  
"Hey"

Ian kissed his cheek and wrapped his hands around him from behind.  
"How was your day?"  
"Your and my sister don't know what the word 'day off' means and dragged me away from the sofa, what was really rude. And I'm telling you this, so you tell your sister to not do that ever again unless she wants to end up with a knife in her eye, but I know the answer you want to hear is – _better since you're back home_... what isn't wrong."

Ian smiled into his shoulder.  
"I'll talk to both of them.", he promised.  
"How was your day?"  
"I missed you"  
"Yeah, being away from me for eight hours a day must be really hard", Mickey smirked, "Sit your ass down, dinner's ready"

Ian turned him around to kiss him sweetly before sitting down at their small kitchen table.  
Halfway through the dinner Mickey asked, "Is there any actual reason you're still wearing that jacket?", he pointed with his fork to the EMT uniform, "Not that I don't enjoy looking at you wearing it, but it's a little distracting."

"Is the jacket turning you on so much that you can't eat properly anymore?"  
Mickey smirked and shrugged.  
Ian grinned and leaned towards Mickey, "Well, I still wear it because I'm gonna bend you over this very table and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Mickey grinned at him, "You're so sweet Gallagher."  
"I know", he smiled back, "That's why you love me so much."  
Mickey looked down at his food and then smiled softly at Ian, "Yeah, I do", he said barely above a whisper.  
Ian ran his hand through Mickey's hair and kissed his forehead, "I love you, too."


End file.
